Sombras de la Noche
by Ane himura
Summary: Por fin la actualizacion! Un nuevo ejecutor se da a conocer, la mision esta por comenzar, son frios, calculadores y despiadados y ellas lo son mas... ejecutoras elijan sus armas,kk, AM y SM. Pasen a leer y dejen REVIEW'S pooo fis...
1. Chapter 1

Si señores, lamento informar q' los personajes de Rk así como el control del mundo aun no me pertenecen, pero seguiré luchando muajaja.

Holass! Pues si aquí estoy (la gente sale corriendo y gritando horrorizada) volví muajajajaja, ejem bueno pues les traigo un nuevo fic, q' tengo días queriendo escribir, pero por falta de tiempo no había podido, en fin me decidí y aquí esta, para las personas q' ya han leído alguno de mis otros dos fics, pues se darán cuenta q' este es totalmente diferente, pero igual espero les guste. En este fic estarán todas las parejas: KK, SM, AM.

En este capi el q' narra es kenshin.

Algunas cosas para q' no se pierdan en el fic:

"…": pensamientos.

(…): notas de la loca, jejeje (rió nerviosa) q' diga de la autora.

--------: Flash-back.

&&&&&&&: Cambio de escena.

Ahora al fic:

SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE

Capitulo I.

Aquí estoy, nuevamente la noche es mi aliada. Bajo de mi motocicleta pues decido terminar mi camino a pie, sacudo mi cabeza, la lluvia ha mojado mi cabello y puedo sentir la brisa golpeando mi rostro, pero eso no me detiene. A unos cuantos metros, la presa espera por mí.

Hay esta, riendo y disfrutando, lejos de imaginar q' la muerte lo asecha. Me acerco como siempre, silencioso. Se q' puede verme pues ha comenzado a temblar, pero es demasiado tarde para pedir piedad, una ves q' empuño mi espada no hay vuelta atrás. Salgo de las sombras y le permito ver mi rostro, el se petrifica y exige saber mi nombre, cosa q' le concedo pues no vivirá para contarlo.

Otro trabajo realizado, otra vida q' robo y otro ser q' salvo. Con movimientos felinos y con la sombra como mi única compañera, subo a mi motocicleta y me pierdo en las calles de la ciudad.

La razón de mi existir, solo es suerte del destino, casualidades de la vida. Estoy a unos kilómetros de mi departamento, pero decido desviarme y me dirijo a un puerto q' se encuentra cerca. Mi alma no necesita paz, ni mi conciencia tranquilidad, pues se q' mi deber es la justicia, mi arma es mi espada y mi trabajo…mi vida.

Por q' eso es lo q' soy, un Ejecutor y esta es mi historia:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyoto------ 02/Marzo/1980-----Hospital Central----Habitación 113.

En la habitación se encontraba, un doctor de edad avanzada, atendiendo un parto:

Doctor: vamos, señora ya puedo ver su cabeza, siga pujando.

Una joven de aproximadamente veinte ocho años y un peculiar cabello rojizo, traía al mundo al q' seria su primogénito:

Señora: no puedo mas…estoy agotada… "vamos mi niño, tu puedes".

Minutos después un llanto, inundaba el cuarto:

Doctor: aquí esta su pequeño, (con eso le entrega el bebe envuelto en una manta, a la señora):

Señora: (tomando a su hijo en brazos) gracias, "kami q' hermoso eres, tu padre estará tan feliz"…

Mientras la alegre madre, contemplaba embelesada a su pequeño, q' se había decidido a abrir sus ojos, para dejar ver el violeta mas puro y hermoso, el doctor se acercaba a la enfermera q' se encontraba, limpiando algunos instrumentos utilizados por el doctor:

Doctor: (susurrando) ya es hora, llévate al pequeño de aquí, yo me encargo del resto.

Enfermera: esta bien.

Con eso la enfermera se acerco a la nueva madre, y le pidió al pequeño:

Enfermera: debo llevarme al niño, para pesarlo y revisar q' esta saludable.

Señora: por favor, solo un momento mas...

Enfermera: lo siento, tengo q' llevármelo, pero podrá verlo en un rato.

Señora: esta bien (dice mientras le da un beso en la frente a su pequeño, para después entregárselo a la enfermera).

Mientras la enfermera, abandona la habitación, el doctor se acerca a la señora:

Doctor: ha sido un parto, difícil será mejor q' descanse.

Señora: quisiera ver a mi esposo.

Doctor: no se preocupe, enseguida le avisaran.

Señora: (con una pequeña sonrisa pues estaba agotada) gracias.

Doctor: usted duerma (con eso saca una jeringa del bolso del su bata).

Señora: ¿para q' es eso doctor? (pregunta algo extrañada).

Doctor: no se preocupe, es solo para q' pueda dormir tranquila.

Con eso, y sin dar tiempo a la señora de hacer mas preguntas, le inyecta el líquido:

Señora: (quejándose un poco) eso fue doloroso.

Doctor: (guardando la jeringa de nuevo) creo q' después del parto, esto no se compara, (termino con una sonrisa).

Señora: (cerrando sus ojos) si, bueno tiene razón…

Doctor: (sacando su celular y enviando un mensaje) "todo listo", así es.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de lavado del hospital, la enfermera terminaba de cambiarse de ropa, cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje:

Enfermera: (leyendo el mensaje y tomando al niño en brazos) perfecto.

En la sala de espera, un hombre impaciente de treinta y dos años y ojos violetas esperaba noticias sobre su esposa y su pequeño, cuando vio salir a una doctora q' lo llamaba:

Doctora: señor Himura, q' gusto verle, ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa?...

Himura: (extrañado por la pregunta) no lo se, pensé q' usted me traía noticias.

Doctora: (muy sorprendida) disculpe, no sabia q' su esposa estuviera en estos momentos, en labor de parto.

Himura: si, rompió fuente antes de lo previsto.

Doctora: (con una sonrisa) esta bien, no se preocupe yo iré haber como va su parto.

Himura: se lo agradezco doctora.

Así la doctora abandono la sala, de espera para dirigirse a checar el parto, cuando se topo con un medico q' salio rápidamente, de una habitación:

Doctor: (sin detenerse) lo siento.

Doctora: no hay problema, (con eso entro a la habitación, donde salía el doctor).

Ya en la habitación, la doctora se acerco a la camilla pero se sorprendió al ver q' era la señora Himura la q' se encontraba, al parecer dormida:

Doctora: señora Himura, despierte su esposo quiere verla.

Al no recibir respuesta, tomo su pulso para comprobar su sospecha:

Doctora: (oprimiendo el botón de emergencia q' se encontraba atrás de la cama) vamos señora Himura, resista (decía al tiempo q' seguía tomando su pulso).

El señor Himura, se alarmo al ver pasar a varios médicos y enfermeras correr por el pasillo:

Himura: "kami por favor q' todo este bien con Suka y mi hijo"…

En la habitación:

Doctora: su pulso esta disminuyendo, (decia mientras conectaba a Suka, a un aparato).

Después de una tormentosa, espera de casi dos horas, la doctora salio de la habitación:

Himura: ( poniéndose de pie) ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa, doctora?.

Doctora: (con un semblante serio) lo siento mucho señor Himura, su esposa acabe de fallecer…

Himura: (muy exaltado) ¿de q' esta hablando doctora? Donde esta, quiero verla, ¿y mi hijo?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaka-----12/Abril/1980-------Fabrica NIKO.

A las fueras de la ciudad, de Osaka cerca de la fábrica abandonada NIKO, en un automóvil, se encontraban dos agentes de la policía, esperando indicaciones:

Saito: esta ves, se creyeron mas listos q' nosotros, (decia al tiempo q' fumaba un cigarrillo).

Hiko: mal nacidos, no saben con quien se metieron esta ves (en eso comenzó a reír) jajaja mira q' robar al hijo del gobernador…

Saito: sabes q' todo esto, se hace por ese niño ¿cierto?

Hiko: si, a ese desgraciado poco le importan, las demás familias q' han perdido a sus hijos, solo acepto q' continuáramos con esta investigación, por su propio beneficio.

En eso, reciben la llamada de su superior:

Hiko: (contestando) entiendo (después apago el celular) ya es hora.

Saito: (tirando la colilla de su cigarro por la ventana) perfecto.

En el interior de la fábrica NIKO:

Un sujeto tomaba un poco de vino, al tiempo q' cerraba un negocio con su mejor cliente:

Baiko: en total son sesenta y cinco niños, todos entre uno y tres meses de edad.

Dayu: perfecto, quiero q' los suban al camión, y espero todos tengan buena salud, sabes q' los niños enfermos no me sirven.

Baiko: lo se, descuida, los hemos alimentado perfectamente, te aseguro q' sus órganos están en perfecto estado, (decia al tiempo q' reía escandalosamente).

Dayu: (mirando hacia el camión) esta bien.

Los dos hombres estaban poniéndose de pie, cuando algo choco, con la puerta de la fábrica, derribándola estrepitosamente, sorprendiéndolos:

Saito quien manejaba, había atravesado literalmente, la puerta de la vieja fabrica, en la camioneta lobo 4x4 q' les habían, dado para esa asignación, y antes de q' los hombres reaccionaran para tomar sus armas:

Hiko: (bajando de la camioneta y con un arma, apuntándolos) quedan arrestados, por el delito de secuestro.

Dayu: (sacando una pequeña pistola, de su cinturón) tranquilos oficiales, estamos desarmados.

Saito: (también bajando de la camioneta, con su respectiva arma) no lo creo, (con eso le dispara en la mano a Dayu, ocasionando q' este tire el arma).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoto---20/Abril/1980-----Estación de Policías.

Un hombre de cuarenta años, aproximadamente, terminaba de hablar por teléfono y se dirigía a los dos oficiales q' tenía enfrente:

Eriko: (colgando el teléfono y tomando una carpeta de su escritorio), los felicito el Gobernador quiere darles un reconocimiento en publico, sesenta y cuatro niños ya fueron regresados a sus respectivas familias.

Saito: creí q' habíamos rescatado a sesenta y cinco niños.

Eriko: así es, pero uno de ellos será llevado a un orfanato.

Hiko: ¿q' sucedió con su familia?

Eriko: su madre murió el mismo día q' lo secuestraron.

Saito: (poniéndose de pie) mala suerte, yo me retiro, (con salio de la oficina).

Hiko: ¿y el padre?

Eriko: su padre se suicido, tres días después de la muerte de su esposa.

Un repentino silencio invadió la oficina, hasta q' hiko se puso de pie:

Hiko: encárgate del papeleo.

Eriko: (extrañado) ¿a q' papeles te refieres?

Hiko: (con un semblante serio, pero tranquilo) me voy a quedar con ese niño, ¿hay algún problema?

Eriko: (sorprendido) bueno pues supongo q' puedo encargarme, pero no entiendo por q' lo haces.

Hiko: (abriendo la puerta de la oficina), ese niño casi es vendido por los traficantes de órganos y perdió a su familia, ¿quieres otra razón?

Eriko: bueno eso lo se, pero en un orfanato también lo cuidaran.

Hiko: "no lo creo, yo crecí en uno", solo encárgate por favor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al fin llegue al puerto, me siento en la arena, pues se q' estoy solo. Es curioso los giros inesperados q' ha dado mi vida, pero no me arrepiento de nada…

Por alguna razón, siempre he amado el mar, estoy por ponerme de pie cuando suena mi celular, no necesito contestar para saber quien es y q' desea sin embargo lo hago.

Miro mi reloj y decido volver a mi departamento, mañana será un día interesante…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno pues esta fue la introducción de otro de mis locos fics, q' espero les haya gustado y como pudieron notar es totalmente diferente a lo q' he escrito hasta a horita y pues para los siguientes capis se vienen los demás personajes, quizás se quedaron algunas dudas por hay, pero se estarán aclarando poco a poco, o si gustan preguntármelas en un review o directamente en mi correo con gusto se las responderé.

En cuanto al uso de celulares y la camioneta, se q' parece extraño ya q' en la fecha en q' están no concuerdan, pero eso es parte de la historia, son eso detallitos los q' se irán viendo en los siguientes capítulos.

Por ahora es todo muchas gracias por leerme y ya saben manden reviews porfis, bueno se me cuidan y se portan mal, besos….sayonara nn'

Ane himura nn'


	2. Chapter 2

Weno, pues informo, aclaro, especifico, señalo y rectifico q' ningún personaje de RK me pertenece…"por ahora" (jejeje no me digas pirata, q' te estoy viendo Trecedragones13), le pertenecen a su respectivo autor "por ahora" jajaja XD

Holas! pues ya estoy por acá de nuevo, antes q' nada muchas gracias por leerme los agradecimientos están al final. Ahora a las explicaciones del fic:

-------- cambio de escena.

( ) explicaciones de la autora osease yop XD

&&&& es para mostrar los expedientes¿? Ya lo verán jeje

- hablan los personajes.

SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE

Capitulo II

En la transcurrida ciudad de Tokio, un hombre pelirrojo se bajaba de su Harley Davidson Softail Deluxe, enfrente de lo q' parecía ser una enorme tienda de moda. El peculiar sujeto, se quito los lentes oscuros al entrar ala tienda, mostrando sus dorados ojos, a la empleada tras el mostrador, quien como todas las mañanas se deleitaba la pupila con esa visión unos instantes para después permitirle el paso atrás de la enorme bodega, en donde un mundo totalmente distinto a lo q' aparentaba ser la tienda a la entrada se le mostraría.

Luego de pasar la fachada de telas y ropa, podía dirigirse a un elevador q' lo conducía al subterráneo. En la entrada había una enorme puerta de metal con un letrero en el q' se podía leer "SCHATTEN ", tras un breve escaneo de cuerpo completo, la puerta se abrió. Era difícil creer q' el lugar fuera tan grande y q' hubiera al menos trabajando unas quinientas personas diariamente, pero con todas las habitaciones q' disponía el lugar, la gente se dispersaba muy bien.

Como todos los días se dirigió a la habitación, en la q' tomaban sus alimentos cada empleado q' laboraba hay. Y como cada mañana, sabia q' en ese lugar encontraría a su compañero y amigo mas preciado.

En los pasillos se topo con una de las empleadas, en el área de laboratorios:

Breyda- buenos días (dijo, al tiempo q' lo observaba detalladamente)….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre- real Kenshin Himura.

Alias- Battousai.

Edad- 26 años.

Puesto- Ejecutor.

Armas- katana, Entrenamiento en Armas militares y Artes Marciales.

Estilo- Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Estado Civil- Soltero.

Dirección- Edificio Sur, piso 3, departamento 9, Tokio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Battousai- buenos días, (dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, para después seguir su camino).

Llego a la habitación con el letrero "comedor", donde después de atravesar una puerta de vidrio, un hombre de cabello castaño lo llamaba al tiempo q' levantaba su brazo:

Zanza- kenshin, por acá…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Sanosuke Sagara.

Alias- Zanza.

Edad -25 años.

Puesto- Ejecutor.

Armas - Conocimiento Básico en Armas Militares y Boxeo.

Estilo - Futaenokiwami, Peleador Callejero.

Estado civil- Soltero.

Dirección- Edificio Norte, Plata Baja, Departamento 2, Tokio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Battousai- ¿sabes q' eres al único q' le permito llamarme de ese modo en este lugar? (dijo sentándose en la silla enfrente de su amigo).

Zanza- vamos kenshin, al menos no te llamo baka deshi, jajajaja (comenzó a reír escandalosamente).

Battousai- anoche recibí una llamada¿ya ha llegado el cargamento?

Zanza- (parando de reír en seco), pues eso le pregunte al lobo en cuanto llegue, pero el muy maldito me dijo q' me viniera a comer (dijo al tiempo q' sus ojos se ensombrecían).

Battousai- entiendo, iré a hablar con Hiko (dijo al tiempo q' se ponía de pie).

Zanza- espera kenshin¿ya olvidaste q' hoy llegan?

Battousai- (con cara interrogativa, al tiempo q' se volvía a sentar) ¿Quiénes?

Zanza- el nuevo equipo, en estos momentos están con Hiko.

Battousai- entiendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una enorme habitación en la q' se podía leer "Oficina Central SCHATTEN", se llevaba acabo una iniciación de miembros:

Hiko- buenos días, tomen asiento (decía señalando a las personas q' tenia enfrente), lo primero será evaluar sus conocimientos sobre esta organización…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Seijuro Hiko.

Alias- Hiko?

Edad- 42 años.

Puesto- Jefe de SCHATTEN, Ejecutor.

Armas- katana, Entrenamiento en Armas militares.

Estilo - Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Estado civil- Viudo.

Dirección- Zona Residencial Norte, Tokio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la habitación, se encontraban tres mujeres de similar apariencia, solo dos de ellas tomaron asiento, al tiempo q' la tercera se recargaba en la pared, cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Hiko- (ordenando algunas carpetas) señoritas, quiero creer q' todas conocen la razón por la q' han sido localizadas, una ves ingresadas en nuestra organización, la única forma de salirse, es…en una bolsa.

Ninguna de las tres mujeres mostró temor alguno o duda, por lo q' Hiko prosiguió:

Hiko- como ya saben, esta organización fue fundada aproximadamente hace treinta años, pero solo hace quince se estableció en Japón, nuestro deber es controlar el trafico de Órganos en nuestro País. ¿Somos policías o algo así, por supuesto q' no, nuestro trabajo es exterminarlos, sin juicios, sin ley. Nos manejamos como el nombre de la organización lo dice, como sombras, por q' eso es lo q' somos. ¿La razón? Sencilla, no contamos con el apoyo de nuestro gobierno.

¿Alguna de ustedes podría decirme q' es esto? (dijo sacando un arma del cajón de su escritorio).

La mujer q' se encontraba recargada en la pared abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada, dejando q' una de las q' se encontraba sentada respondiera…

Black Cat - es un arma de uso exclusivo del ejército (dijo al tiempo q' tomaba el arma entre sus manos).

Hiko- efectivamente, son las únicas armas de fuego autorizadas en esta organización¿algo mas q' tenga q' decirme? (dijo mirando a black cat).

Black Cat- es un arma extranjera (dijo al tiempo q' le pasaba el arma a la mujer, q' se encontraba a su lado sentada).

Hiko- como ya les dije, no contamos con el apoyo de nuestro gobierno, esta organización es sustentada por países extranjeros, siendo la base principal Alemania. Todas las armas y medios de transporte q' se les sean otorgados para cada misión, serán extranjeros, deben estar calificadas para su uso. Cada una de ustedes ha pasado los exámenes físicos y psicológicos. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora? (dijo mirándolas directamente).

Black rose- ¿cual es la razón, por la q' no se cuenta con el apoyo del gobierno¿por los métodos usados aquí, creo q' el gobierno maneja demasiadas organizaciones secretas como para permitir q' una sea sustentada por países extranjeros.

Hiko- (reclinándose en su asiento) señorita, supongo q' ve las noticias, (esta asintió por lo q' el continuo), como habrá notado Japón se encuentra dentro de los países con mas baja criminología, o al menos eso quieren q' creamos, pero estudios nos han confirmado q' no es así. En nuestro país se han incrementado notablemente los secuestros principalmente de menores de edad.

Black rose- ¿pero q' gana el gobierno con ocultarlo¿es q' teme la reacción de la gente?

Hiko- esto va mas haya de eso señorita, el gobierno ignora esto por q' dentro de el se encuentras los mayores traficantes¿la razón, con los atentados terroristas y catástrofes q' nos asechan diariamente, cada ves mas personas necesitan transplantes de órganos vitales, la mayoría no puede pagar los tratamientos y lo q' si pueden, tienen q' esperar a q' existan donantes. Al haber esta escasez, ellos se encargan de venderlos a un precio excedido a personas exclusivas y todos extranjeros, es por ello q' los secuestros se llevan a cabo mayoritariamente entre las personas de bajos recursos. En lo q' ellos llaman el mercado negro, mantienen trato con los traficantes mas importantes de países extranjeros.

Black rose- pero eso suena casi imposible.

Hiko- no lo es, en… (Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya q' alguien lo interrumpió).

Black ángel- (acercándose y tomando el arma de fuego de las manos de black rose) sencillo, Japón cuenta con la mayor natalidad del mundo, unos cuantos secuestros diarios (comenzaba a apuntar con el arma hacia enfrente), no afectan, digamos q' por cada 2 niños q' son secuestrados, nacen 5.

Hiko- (la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro) efectivamente, es por ello q' nuestro país se ha convertido en el núcleo del trafico.

Black cat- (mirando de reojo a black engel) ¿pero si es así, entonces los países q' sustentan esta organización en q' se benefician? Dudo q' sea solo por justicia.

Black ángel- (dejando el arma sobre el escritorio y volviendo a recargarse en la pared) el dinero q' manejan los traficantes, es utilizado en la compra de empresas, creando monopolios, si eso continua así, la economía recaerá y ellos serán los únicos beneficiados y aun q' el gobierno resienta eso, no lo afecta como a los demás.

Hiko- nuevamente esta en lo correcto, nuestra organización existe en siete países, y en todos ellos es igualmente opuesta al gobierno, por razones distintas pero igualmente importantes.

Black rose- ¿de q' sirve hacer justicia, si los traficantes nunca dejaran de existir?

Hiko- nuestra organización va mas haya, de solo asesinar, ese es solo el método mas rápido q' manejamos. Desde su creación esta organización ha llevado diversos estudios y al pasar los años seguimos obteniendo pruebas, llegado el momento estas serán reveladas.

Black cat- ¿q' efecto tendrían si el gobierno esta involucrado? Seria como hacer denuncias.

Hiko- en eso se equivoca, nuestro objetivo es deshacernos de los peces gordos, q' hay en el gobierno, una ves hecho eso, se vendrá un caos entre los traficantes, ya q' como se los mencione anteriormente somos el núcleo, esto nos dará la oportunidad a nosotros de llevar todo a otro nivel.

Pero eso lo irán conociendo mas adelante¿alguna otra duda?

El silencio invadió la oficina, por lo q' hiko prosiguió:

Hiko- quedado aclarado todo, les doy la bienvenida a nuestra organización…ya son miembros de SCHATTEN. (Poniéndose de pie) sus habilidades han sido evaluadas, cada una de ustedes se desempeñara en distintas áreas.

Las tres mujeres fueron guiadas por Hiko, hasta otra oficina:

Hiko- (abriendo la puerta de la oficina) Lobo, ya están listas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Saitou Hajime.

Alias- Lobo.

Edad- 44 años.

Puesto- Director de Operaciones, Ejecutor.

Armas- katana, Entrenamiento en Armas militares.

Estilo - Gatotzu.

Estado civil- Casado.

Dirección- Zona residencial, Centro, Tokio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lobo- q' pasen (dijo sentándose en su escritorio).

Hiko, les indico a las tres mujeres q' pasaran y estas así lo hicieron):

Lobo- veo q' ya son miembros, bien esto será rápido. Sus expedientes ya han sido removidos, la fachada q' llevaran ahora, será la de empleadas de la tienda de ropa q' se encuentra arriba, GaLvEnNi'S es una tienda conocida internacionalmente, su tamaño nos permite contratar legalmente a más de seiscientos empleados, incluyendo áreas de venta y las fabricas.

Las mujeres solo lo observaban, al tiempo q' el encendía un cigarrillo antes de continuar:

Lobo- a cada una de ustedes se les asignara un compañero, esto será hasta q' demuestren q' se desempeñan perfectamente bien solas, como lo q' deberán ser…sombras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comedor

Hiko- (entrando en esa habitación con una sonrisa burlona) tal como lo pensé, mi baka deshi y el cabeza de gallo, están aquí.

Battousai- (mirándolo de reojo, mientras este se sentaba a su lado) ¿pasaron las pruebas?

Hiko- así es, baka deshi. Tenemos a tres miembros más en SCHATTEN.

Zanza- q' bien y ¿Cuándo los conoceremos? (dijo al tiempo q' se tomaba otro bocado, de su ya "segundo" plato de comida…según el)

Hiko- mas pronto de lo q' creen, ustedes serán sus compañeros.

Battousai- eso debe ser una broma Hiko, sabes q' yo trabajo solo y así seguirá siendo.

Zanza- (quien se había atragantado con la comida de la impresión) kenshin tiene razón, ni loco voy andar cuidando pelmazos, si pasaron los exámenes ¿para q' nos ocupan a nosotros?

Hiko- lo siento, pero ustedes no hacen las reglas (decía poniéndose de pie) en una hora los espero en la sala de reuniones, hay se les dará a conocer su nuevo blanco y a su nuevo compañero. Por ahora iré haber si, dejaste algo de comer en la barra, cabeza de gallo (dijo mirando a zanza, para después mirar el rostro enfurecido de battousai) baka deshi quita esa cara, q' te ves feo, jajaja (se fue riendo, ante la mirada incrédula de battousai).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuarto de Espera

Luego de haber hablado con el Lobo, las tres mujeres fueron dirigidas a otra habitación, con la indicación de esperar. Dentro de una hora conocerían a los q' serian sus compañeros:

Black cat- genial, ahora estaremos esperando (decía mientras se recostaba en una mesa q' se encontraba cerca)…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Misao Makimachi.

Alias- Black Cat.

Edad- 21 años.

Puesto Aspirado- Espía.

Armas- kunais, Conocimiento en Armas militares.

Estilo - Ninja.

Estado civil- Soltera.

Dirección- no asignado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Black rose- si pero ya estamos dentro (contestaba, sentándose en una silla) solo espero no nos asignen a unos idiotas como compañeros…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CON FIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Megumi Takani.

Alias- Black Rose.

Edad- 26 años.

Puesto Aspirado- Doctora.

Armas - Conocimiento en Armas militares.

Estilo - Conocimientos básicos en Defensa Personal.

Estado civil- Soltera.

Dirección- no asignada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose las distrajo:

Ice- (entrando en la habitación) veo q' quedaste, me da gusto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Aoshi Shinomori.

Alias- Ice.

Edad- 27 años.

Puesto- Espía, Ejecutor.

Armas- Kodashis, Conocimiento en Armas Militares.

Estilo- Jefe Onibawanshu.

Estado civil- Soltero.

Dirección- Edificio Este, Piso 5, Departamento 11, Tokio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Black ángel- (quien se había mantenido en pie) te dije q' así seria (termino con una pequeña sonrisa) nunca me subestimes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CON FIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Kaoru Kamiya.

Alias- Black Ángel.

Edad- 23 años.

Puesto Aspirado- Ejecutora.

Armas - Conocimiento en Armas militares, Katana y Artes Marciales.

Estilo - Kendo, Kamiya kasshin ryu.

Estado civil- Soltera.

Dirección- no asignada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ice- jamás lo hago. (Dirigiéndose a las otras dos mujeres q' lo miraban discretamente) ya es hora, acompáñenme sus compañeros las esperan.

Dicho esto, los cuatro salieron de la habitación, con rumbo fijo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Centro de Juntas SCHATTEN

En la habitación, había una mesa rectangular, con un enorme cristal. En cada extremo se encontraban, los superiores de SCHATTEN.

Hiko y el lobo se encontraban hablando acerca de los cambios q' habría en la organización cuando llamaron a la puerta:

Hiko- adelante, (mirando a los recién llegados) Baka deshi, zanza se tardaron. Tomen asiento, ice fue por sus nuevos compañeros….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora- (con ojitos con estrellas) Wa! Pues aquí estuvo ya el segundo capi, y se q' me tarde en actualizar, pero espero ya no pase jejeje…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- M.P.L.

Alias- Ane himura.

Edad- 19 años.

Puesto Aspirado - Autora de buenos Fic's jijiji

Armas - PC, inspiración XD

Estilo - Original jajaja (q', q? se vale soñar) UU'

Estado civil- Soltera.

Dirección- Aquí y Haya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esta bien ya regreso a la realidad, como les decía pues aquí estuvo ya este capi, en el q' salieron los demás personajes, cualquier duda ya saben en un review o en mi correo con gusto las responderé. **En cuanto a las dudas del capi anterior, se irán viendo en los próximos capis, por q' si no habría acabado este capi, pero weno, espero les haya gustado y aprovecho para recordarles q' el martes pasado actualice TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION, por si aun no leen jejeje, en cuanto a UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS espero actualizarlo pronto y en mi one-shot lemon ANGEL, mil gracias a todos los q' lo leyeron, en verdad muchas gracias snif snif, jejeje…** ahora a los agradecimientos por orden de aparición:

KalaChan120: Mil gracias, me alegro q' te haya gustado esta historia, y pues tienes razón en este capi trate de indagar un poco mas en el q' será parte del tema q' son los traficantes, realmente no muchos tocan ese tema y a mi se me hace muy interesante, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión, se me cuida mucho y claro q' seguiremos en contacto jeje, besos…sayonara.

gabyhyatt: Holass pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, cualquier duda con gusto te responderé, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado y me digas q' te pareció, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

Monika-dono: amiga espero ya estés mejor de salud y pues si pobre ken jeje pero weno ya llego kaoru, jejeje espero este capi sea de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión, se me cuida mucho o mejor dicho bastante y se porta bien jejeje, besos y nos estamos leyendo…sayonara.

Cinthia: jejeje holas amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo y aquí estuvo ya el segundo capi, ojala te guste, se me cuida mucho, besos…sayonara.

Lorena: hi! Gracias por seguir leyendo y pues claro q' habrá romance jejeje en cuanto al lemon pues nunca lo descarto ni en esta ni en mis otras historias, aun q' es mas probable q' aparezca aquí primero jejeje weno espero este capi te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

Kaoru Himura star: amiga espero este capi te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión vale? Weno actualiza pronto q' tu también nos dejas en suspenso jejejeje, muchas gracias por leerme, se me cuida mucho, besos….sayonara.

Ya saben lo q' pediré cierto? weno se los recuerdo dejen REVIEWS jajaja se me cuidan y se porta mal vale, besos...sayonara nn'

Ane Himura nn'


	3. Chapter 3

**NINGUN PERSONAJE DE RK ME PERTECENE, AHORA LES CUENTO UNA DE VAQUEROS? XD JEJEJE**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, POR UNA U OTRA RAZON (PRINCIPALMENTE DEPRESION) NO HABÍA PODIDO ESCRIBIR COMO YO QUISIERA, PERO AQUÍ ESTOY LISTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERAR MI ACTUALIAZACION, LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS YA SABEN AL FINAL, AHORA SOLO LES RECUERDO:**

**NOTAS: **

**-----oOo-- ES PARA EL FLASH BACK.**

**&&&&&& CAMBIO DE ESCENA.**

**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo III**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Kyoto------23/Noviembre/1979-----En un Barrio a las afueras de la ciudad.**

En un pequeño cuarto podían escucharse gritos acalorados, de una pareja:

¿Que no lo entiendes, esa es la única solución- decía un hombre alto de aspecto desaliñado.

Esa no es una solución, es un crimen- contestaba una mujer q' sostenía en brazos a un bebe.

Solo así podremos terminar con esta miserable vida, ya tendremos mas hijos- continuaba el hombre, al tiempo q' avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba sentada su esposa.

No puedes hacer esto, es nuestro hijo- dijo la mujer alarmada al ver a su esposo a escasos pasos de ella.

Ese hombre me ofrece una buena cantidad de dinero y no pienso perder la oportunidad de cambiar de vida por tus sentimentalismos- grito el hombre quitando al bebe de los brazos de su madre.

¡No!... por favor no te lo lleves, lo mataran…por favor- suplicaba la mujer, mientras lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas al ver como su esposo se encaminaba hacia la salida.

"Que Kami me perdone, pero tengo q' hacerlo"… regresare por la noche, traeré el dinero- dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta y mirando al bebe q' llevaba en sus brazos.

No lo permitiré- grito la mujer.

Ese fue el ultimo grito q' se escucho en el pequeño cuarto, seguido de un ruido sordo y el llanto de un bebe…

No te lo llevaras, no a mi bebe- musitaba la mujer sentada en el piso tratando de calmar el llanto del pequeño bebe q' tenia en brazos.

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Kyoto--------23/Diciembre/1979-------Tribunal.**

Hoy nos encontramos a las afueras del Tribunal donde esta siendo juzgada la mujer q' hace un mes exactamente asesino a su esposo. Esta historia q' parece haber sido sacada de una novela de terror, se presenta hoy ante nuestros ojos. Hemos seguido este caso desde q' una semana luego del asesinato se encontrara a la mujer identificada como Sakura Shinomori y a su bebe Aoshi Shinomori solos en el cuarto en un estado reprobable y aun con el cuerpo sin vida del hombre, a pocos metros de ella. Al parecer será llevada a un centro psiquiátrico y el bebe permanecerá en el orfanato al q' fue llevado horas después de q' se le encontrara en brazos de su madre, ya q' no se ha podido localizar algún familiar de la acusada. Seguiremos llevándoles todos los detalles del caso- comentaba una reportera afuera del tribunal.

A las afueras del tribunal también se encontraban un conjunto de personas, con distintos letreros, algunos apoyando a la mujer con carteles como "ES INOCENTE, DEFENDIA ASU HIJO¿QUE MADRE NO LO HARIA, y otros totalmente en su contra con carteles en los q' se podía leer "UN ASESINO MERECE LA PENA CAPITAL…JUSTICIA EN EL PAIS"….

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Kyoto-------26/Julio/1981--------Televisora.**

Un presentador se encontraba dando las noticias más relevantes a la ciudad de Kyoto como todas las mañanas:

Bueno eso es todo sobre los espectáculos, ahora le informare acerca del caso q' impacto a Kyoto, se cumplirán ya dos años del escalofriante suceso de la mujer de nombre Sakura Shinomori q' asesino a su esposo a sangre fría, por lo q' ella alegaba había sido para defender a su hijo. El jurado fallo en su contra y ya q' el en centro psiquiátrico en el q' fue internada, parece no mostrar mejoras y continua declarándose inocente, se ha decidido darle la pena de muerte. En cuanto al pequeño Aoshi Shinomori, no ha sido adoptado y los psicólogos nos informan q' es por q' la gente teme q' el pequeño tenga tendencia a matar una ves q' tenga la edad para hacerlo. Lamentablemente ni los esfuerzos por las personas q' apoyaban a este mujer, lograron salvarla. Sabemos q' la ejecución será dentro de tres días y ningún pariente ha sido localizado y se cree q' no existe ningún miembro mas en esta familia. Pasando a otras noticias…-continuo el presentador.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tokio--------Actualidad-------SCHATTEN.**

-

**Centro de Juntas SCHATTEN**

En la habitación, había una mesa rectangular, con un enorme cristal. En cada extremo se encontraban, los superiores de SCHATTEN.

Hiko y el lobo se encontraban hablando acerca de los cambios q' habría en la organización cuando llamaron a la puerta:

Adelante, (mirando a los recién llegados) Baka deshi, zanza, se tardaron. Tomen asiento, Ice fue por sus nuevos compañeros- dijo Hiko señalándole los lugares.

No respondo por mis actos con esos sujetos- sentencio battousai al tiempo q' tomaba asiento al lado de zanza.

Yo tampoco- comento zanza mirando ferozmente al lobo.

Hiko y el Lobo se miraron y en su rostro solo se formo una maliciosa sonrisa, q' no paso desapercibida para battousai y zanza…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**

**En un pasillo de SCHATTEN**

Ice llevaba a los nuevos miembros de SCHATTENal centro de juntas en donde serian informados de su nueva asignación y de cómo se formarían los grupos…

¿Qué lugar es ese?- pregunto black rose mirando una de las tantas habitaciones q' se encontraban en su camino.

Esa es la morgue- respondió Ice, sin detenerse en su camino.

No has cambiado- comento black ángel con la vista al frente.

Tu tampoco- respondió Ice mirándola de reojo al tiempo q' caminaban lado a lado.

Se detuvieron en una enorme puerta en la q' se leía "Centro de Juntas SCHATTEN"…

Adelante estábamos esperándolos- se escucho la voz de Hiko del otro lado de la puerta.

Ya están aquí los nuevos miembros- informo Ice en el marco de la puerta.

Battousai permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, no entendía por q' tenia q' ser compañero de quien sabe q' idiota, si el siempre trabajaba solo. Por otra parte zanza estaba sorprendido ante lo q' veía, Ice se había echo aun lado y los tres nuevos miembros habían entrado a la habitación, mejor dicho tres mujeres estaban enfrente de ellos.

Hiko, no te hubieras molestado no se nos apetece nada en estos momentos, no era necesario q' llamaras a las encargadas del comedor- el comentario de zanza provoco q' battousai abriera sus ojos y quedara igual de sorprendido q' el.

Señoritas les presento a los mejores miembros deSCHATTEN- comento Hiko luego de un ligero carraspeo por el comentario de zanza.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, sus miradas se cruzaron entre cada uno de los presentes, hasta q' una escandalosa risa termino con la tensión…

Jajaja esto debe ser una broma, creí q' conoceríamos a nuestros nuevos compañeros y no q' veníamos a tomar el te- rió zanza al tiempo q' se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento, unos segundos después una kunai estaba enterrada en el respaldo a escasos milímetros de su oreja izquierda.

Que demonios- exclamo zanza, parando de reír en seco y quitando la kunai de su respaldo.

Falle- dijo black cat mirando a black ángel.

Lo se- respondió esta fríamente.

Para ninguno de los q' se encontraban en la habitación paso desapercibida la habilidad de back cat y tampoco la personalidad de black ángel, esto seria interesante, pensaron los jefes…

Tomen asiento- exigió el Lobo señalando los asientos desocupados.

Una ves q' todos estuvieron sentados…

¿Qué ha pasado con el cargamento?- hablo battousai mirando a Hiko.

Por ello están todos reunidos baka-deshi- respondió burlonamente Hiko.

El Lobo presiono un control remoto y una pantalla se instalo atrás de Hiko, en la pantalla aparecía la fotografía de un hombre alto de rasgos finos y ojos verdes…

El es Yukito kamakata, de origen Coreano, esta en Tokio para firmar un tratado con nuestro Gobierno, pero también ha venido autorizar un cargamento a los traficantes de órganos- explico Hiko.

No será tan difícil, solo tendremos q' deshacernos de el- dijo zanza en tono confiado.

Es un pez gordo, no podremos matarlo o causaremos una revuelta en el Gobierno, lo ultimo q' necesitamos en estos momentos es entrar en problemática con Corea- respondió el Lobo.

¿Cuál es el objetivo entonces?- pregunto Ice.

Siempre al grano- murmuro black ángel, ganándose una silenciosa sonrisa por parte de Ice.

Esta vez dejaremos pasar el embarque- dijo Hiko de lo más tranquilo.

¿Quiere decir, q' dejaremos q' los traficantes se lleven a esos niños?- pregunto alarmada black cat.

No precisamente, por ello asignaremos tres grupos, el primer grupo se encargara de averiguar hora y lugar en el q' se llevara acabo el embarque así como el destino de tal, el segundo grupo se infiltrara en el embarque y finalmente el tercer grupo se adelantara y esperara al embarque en su destino- explico el Lobo.

Ice tu estarás en el primer grupo, battousai estarás en el segundo grupo y finalmente zanza tu serás el del tercer grupo… solo queda asignarles a sus compañeras- dijo Hiko.

No es una misión para principiantes- replico battousai.

Entonces no vallan- respondió fríamente black rose, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de battousai.

Puedo encargarme de black ángel como compañera- dijo de pronto Ice.

Ice eres el mejor espía con el q' cuenta esta organización y tienes bajo tus ordenes a la mejor asociación de espías del país, tu compañera será black cat, ella es la aspirante a tu puesto, así q' deberás dirigirla- respondió Hiko.

Entendido- respondió secamente Ice dando un vistazo a black cat, quien ni se digno a voltear para conocer a su nuevo compañero, ya q' mantenía la vista fija en zanza y viceversa.

"La próxima no fallare"- dijo black cat con los labios, solo para q' lo entendiera zanza, quien le respondió con una mirada burlona.

Primera parte cubierta, segunda parte…- dijo el Lobo mirando a Hiko para q' formara el segundo grupo.

Battousai dado la buena química q' has mostrado con black rose creo q' ella será tu compañera- dijo burlonamente Hiko recibiendo dos miradas de odio sobre el.

Entonces el tercer grupo estará integrado por zanza y black ángel- termino el Lobo.

Quedado claro como se formaran los grupos, debo advertirles q' el mas mínimo error puedo causar no solo su muerte si no el final de esta organización- dijo Hiko seriamente- sin no hay mas dudas es hora de asignar sus nuevas direcciones- finalizo sin darles tiempo para reclamar por las asignaciones de compañeros.

Señoritas cada miembro de SCHATTEN le es asignado un departamento para su rápido localización- explico el Lobo.

Las direcciones de cada miembro están distribuidas por todo Tokio, en la zona central esta la del Lobo y en la Norte la mia, los demás están repartidos en sur, este y oeste- dijo Hiko al tiempo q' se ponía de pie y en la pantalla aparecía un mapa de la cuidad- esto nos permite mantenernos alerta por los traficantes.

Black rose tu departamento esta en la zona Norte, departamento numero 5, segundo piso- dijo el Lobo, con una carpeta en sus manos.

Black cat- continuo Hiko- zona Este, departamento 3.

Black ángel tu dirección es en Sur, departamento 2- dijo Hiko.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, los únicos q' sabían quien seria su nuevo "vecino" aparte de los jefes, eran los ejecutores…

¿Qué hay de la zona oeste, dijo q' tenían gente en esa parte también- pregunto black ángel, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Esa zona esta reservada para otros miembros, no se como quieren mandarla a una misión- respondió con ironía battousai- ni si quiera conoce bien la organización- dijo mirando fijamente a black ángel.

Buen punto- interrumpió el Lobo al ver q' black ángel iba hablar- quizás hubo un error- dijo mirando a Hiko.

Segundo equipo estará formado por battousai y black ángel- finalizo Hiko- ahora esta reunión ha terminado, mañana a primera hora estarán sus armas, ahora vallan a sus departamentos sus compañeros y vecinos las llevaran- dijo mirando a los ejecutores- y las traerán mañana, hasta q' se les entregue su medio de transporte- dicho esto se puso de pie y salio de la oficina junto con el Lobo, sintiendo la mirada asesina de algunas personas sobre ellos…

**CONTINUARA…**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**UFF, LISTO HAY LES TRAJE YA EL TERCER CAPITULO, SE LES VIENE UNA MISION Y YA SE FORMARON LAS PAREJAS ADEMAS DE Q' YA SE LES ASIGNO DEPARTAMENTO A LAS CHICAS, YA EN EL CAPI Q' SIGUE SE VERA SU NUEVA CONVIVENCIA COMO "VECINOS" Y EMPEZARAN SUS LABORES, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR MI TARDANZA, POR ELLO EN COMPENZACION ACTUALIZARE TODOS MIS FIC'S:**

"**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE"… QUE ES EL Q' ACABAN DE LEER XD**

"**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRÁS"**

"**TORMENTOSA FRUSTRACION"**

"**AMANTE SOLITARIO"**

**AHORA A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR ORDEN DE APARICION:**

**Arcasdrea** hola, muchas gracias por leerme, q' gusto q' haya sido de tu agrado este fic, espero lo siga siendo y lamento la tardanza, espero no vuelva a suceder XD, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias de nuevo y coincido con tu gusto por espías y esas cosas, creo q' son emocionantes jejejeje

**gabyhyatt**: jejeje pues si la verdad es q' no se llevaran muy bien, aun q' en este capi los enfrentamientos fueron algo variados empezando con misao y sano y kenshin y megumi jejeje pero weno ya se irán conociendo ahora q' serán compañeros y vecinos, cuídate mucho, besos….sayonara.

**Luna Sol Nocturno** holas, gracias por leerme y pues q' te cuento? Las escenas no podrán faltar sobre todo ahora q' son vecinos muajajaja, weno weno por lo pronto ya se conocieron y ahora se les viene una misión q' no será nada fácil, espero este capi te haya gustado y siga contando con tus ánimos, cuídate, besos…sayonara.

**KalaChan120** hola, lamento la demora, espero este capi te guste y aun q' aun no se vino la acción en el capi q' viene toca la misión así q' hay si habrá mucha jejeje por lo mientras ya se conocieron y pues no se llevaron muy bien jejeje cuídate mucho y mil gracias por leerme, besos…sayonara.

**Kaerii himura:** weno weno se q' soy un poquito mala, jejeje pero ya se conocieron ahora se viene una misión y muchas peleas mas muajajaja, espero te guste y ya sabes q' te agradezco tu apoyo, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**RinKo InuKai** nena q' gusto q' estés leyendo una de mis locuras, muchas gracias espero no haberte desilusionado con este capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, y en cuento a saber sobre sus pasados, planeo irlos poniendo en cada capi, por ejemplo en este ya se vio un poco sobre el de Aoshi, la razón por la q' no coloque todos los detalles es por q' eso será parte de la trama, q' ellos mismos terminen de contar su pasado. Nunca he sido buena explicando jejejeje, en fin nuevamente muchas gracias y pues ya en el capitulo q' sigue comenzara su misión, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**MONIKA-DONO** snif snif le sigo llorando a tu partida XD, no sabes el gusto q' me da saber q' esta loca historia fue de tu agrado, espero verte pronto nena, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**pau** jejeje me la rife con los apodos jejeje en fin, muchas gracias por leerme y lamento la demora, en compensación actualizare todos mis fic's, y en cuanto a misao al igual q' al resto de las chicas, no será una damisela en peligro y no estará embobada con Aoshi eso tenlo por seguro y a un q' en este capitulo Ice se ve mas "interesado" por kaoru, es solo por q' es a la q' conoce, poco a poco se ira viendo de donde, espero este capi sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**kaoru-luna : **amiga, q' gusto q' me estés leyendo y aprovecho para pedirte actualización jejeje, lamento la demora y pues ya se conocieron ahora les toca lidiar en una misión y como vecinos muajajaja, cuídate mucho, besos…sayonara.

**Cinthia:** casi se acaban las vacaciones TT, jejeje aquí estuvo ya el tercer capi, muchas gracias por leerme, espero este capi te guste y ya se conocieron, aun q' tendrán mas de un problema en su misión, cuídate mucho loquilla y ya haga su tarea XD, besos…sayonara.

**NI SE EMOCIONEN Q' AUN FALTA Q' LEAN MIS OTRAS ACTUALIZACIONES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y PORTENSE MAL, BESOS… SAYONARA nn'**

**Ane himura nn'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningún personaje de RK me pertenece pero los quiero a todos!!!!**

**Estoy de vuelta!!!! Si aun vivo!!!!! Jajaja espero les guste este capi q' va dedicado a Alis chan por su paciencia con sta loca autora.**

**Les puse los alias de cada personaje XD**

**ALIAS: **

Battousai: kenshin himura.

Ice: Aoshi shinomori.

Lobo: Saitou hajime.

Zanza: Sanosuke sagara.

Black ángel: Kaoru kamiya.

Black cat: Misao makimashi.

Black rose: Megumi Takani.

Hiko: Hiko XD

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

¿Qué hay de la zona oeste, dijo q' tenían gente en esa parte también- pregunto black ángel, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Esa zona esta reservada para otros miembros, no se como quieren mandarla a una misión- respondió con ironía battousai- ni si quiera conoce bien la organización- dijo mirando fijamente a black ángel.

Buen punto- interrumpió el Lobo al ver q' black ángel iba hablar- quizás hubo un error- dijo mirando a Hiko.

Segundo equipo estará formado por battousai y black ángel- finalizo Hiko- ahora esta reunión ha terminado, mañana a primera hora estarán sus armas, ahora vallan a sus departamentos sus compañeros y vecinos las llevaran- dijo mirando a los ejecutores- y las traerán mañana, hasta q' se les entregue su medio de transporte- dicho esto se puso de pie y salio de la oficina junto con el Lobo, sintiendo la mirada asesina de algunas personas sobre ellos…

**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 4**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Kyoto-------- 15 de enero de 1987----------Central de autobuses.**

En la recurrida estación de autobuses podía verse a un pequeño sentado cerca de la entrada por la q' llegarían los pasajeros q' venían de Osaka. Por la forma impaciente en la q' miraba hacia la puerta podía persivirce q' llevaba ya algún tiempo esperando… suspiro pesadamente, odiaba tener q' hacer eso si no fuera por su tío el ya… pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir q' alguien acariciaba sus cabellos.

Pero q demonios?- se pregunto solo para toparse con la mirada de una extraña mujer q' había ocupado el asiento al lado del suyo.

Un niño no debería expresarse así- dijo en tono regañón la señora al tiempo q' buscaba algo en su bolso.

A menudo le sucedía eso, parecía q' las señoras tenían cierta debilidad de ver aun niño sentado en la estación totalmente solo, volvió a suspirar sabia lo q' seguía, la señora sacaría algún dulce y se lo ofrecería además de insistir en buscar a sus padres… ja sus padres si supieran- pensó mientras miraba a la mujer sacar algo de su bolso, pero para su sorpresa no era ningún caramelo o algo similar, al contrario era un papel doblado… lo q' siempre iba a recoger a esa estación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la mujer lo noto…

Que sucede niño?, no siempre tiene q' ser un hombre rudo el q' este en este trabajo- dijo mirando el rostro sorprendido del pequeño- ahora largo de aquí- le ordeno al tiempo q' metía el papel en el bolsillo derecho de la pequeña camisa q' llevaba el niño.

Ahora iba caminando sobre la calle, q' seguía?, Llevar ese papel con su tío y luego de recibir algunos regaños por haberse demorado, lo encerrarían de nuevo.

Siempre había tenido curiosidad de leer esos papeles q' al parecer tenían mucha importancia para mucha gente, pero cada q' lo intentaba en su trayecto a la casa de su tío, podía darse cuenta de q' era seguido y observado por algunas personas, por lo q' no se atrevía abrirlo.

Pero algo cambiaria ese día, suerte?... no creía eso pero la aprovecharía. Justo cuando iba a atravesar la calle q' se encontraba enfrente de la casa de su tío, una patrulla llegando a toda velocidad y estacionándose enfrente de la casucha lo hizo parar en seco y esperar q' sucedía.

Algunos curiosos detuvieron sus pasos y se quedaron a ver lo q' parecía seria un buen espectáculo, pero cambiaron repentinamente de idea al escuchar algunos balazos salir de la casa en la q' habían entrado los policías.

No sabia q' hacer, sus piernas no se movían y cuando por fin lo hizo inconcientemente camino hasta la casa de su tío, pero un policía lo detuvo antes de q' este entrara…

Lo siento pequeño no puedes pasar- le dijo el policía tomándolo del hombro.

No contesto solo alcanzo a ver a su tío en el suelo y sangrando, su vista fija en el techo y a un policía tapándolo con una vieja sabana.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos- te pregunte si vives aquí niño?- escucho algo lejano. Solo levanto la vista y negó con la cabeza para después salir corriendo de hay.

Ahora corría, sin rumbo solo quería alejarse… acaso estaba feliz?, q' clase de monstruo era?... eso lo atormentaba, estaba confundido, pero no podía evitar sentir un gran alivio de no tener q' estar mas en esa casa, con esas personas.

La noche cubrió la cuidad y luego de sentirse seguro cerca de un parque decidió descansar un poco, no sabia a donde iría pero tenia q' ser lejos, muy lejos. De pronto como un rayo llego a su mente la estación de autobuses, era cierto aun tenia el papel en su bolsillo. Aun algo temeroso decidió sacarlo y luego de mirar a su alrededor y verse solo, lo abrió.

No entendía muy bien lo q' decía, solo una dirección y una cantidad en dinero. Por eso tanto alboroto- pensó algo desilusionado pues esperaba mas q' solo eso, quizás algún secreto o cualquier cosa capaz de poner a tanta gente en riesgo. Suspiro de nuevo, esa noche seria larga y ya podía sentir el sereno cayendo sobre el…

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Tokio--------- 14 de Diciembre de 2003----- Central de abastos.**

Hey sanosuke, deja de soñar y ponte a trabajar- se escucho decir a un pequeño niño de aspecto desaliñado.

Vamos ya lo se, solo estaba verificando si lloverá o no- respondió un joven de cabellos castaños al tiempo q' volvía al trabajo. Le había tomado un mes entero conseguir el dinero para salir de Kyoto, aun recordaba aquella época, desde el momento en q' había salido corriendo luego de ver a su tío muerto, trabajo en distintos sitios y conoció a un par de chicos también de la calle como lo era el en ese momento, q' lo llevaron a vivir con ellos a una casona abandonada. Finalmente logro juntar el costo de un boleto fuera de Kyoto y así lo hizo.

De eso ya hacían varios años, ahora era un hombre…

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Tokio-----------Actualidad-----------Centro SCHATTEN.**

Aun se percibía la tensión en la habitación, el silencio lo llenaba todo hasta q' luego de unos eternos minutos black cat se puso de pie, provocando q' todos la miraran fijamente esperando lo q' haría…

Que sucede?, me canse de estar sentada- comento al tiempo q' se estiraba provocando una gota en los demás presentes…

Será mejor q' nos marchemos- comento Ice acercándose a black cat- tu vendrás conmigo- finalizo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Black cat solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirlo no sin antes volver su vista hacia su nuevo "amigo", zanza y lanzarle su mirada feroz.

Que fastidio, supongo que nosotros también debemos marcharnos- dijo zanza mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con desgano a black rose- solo espero no seas tan fastidiosa como tu amiga.

La tensión podía sentirse, podía respirarse… black ángel mantenía la vista fija en battousai tal como un entrenado cazador asecha a su presa y este hacia lo mismo, por otro lado black rose mantenía los ojos cerrados, seria un largo y fastidioso día- pensó luego de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación ignorando a zanza.

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**En el estacionamiento de la enorme tienda….**

Así q' este es tu transporte- menciono con un toque de desilusión al ver una enorme motocicleta frente ella.

Entiendo si te da miedo- respondió en tono desafiante, esa muchachita si q' se lucia ignorándolo y eso si q' no… el era el q' hacia esas cosas con las personas no al revés…

Bromeas?... manejaba una de estas en la secundaria- respondió black cat al tiempo q' se montaba en la motocicleta- solo creí q' como miembro "importante" de esta organización te darían algo mejor.

Eso era un reto, esa muchachilla lo retaba, lo desafiaba… q' rayos se creía?, había matado a muchas personas solo por el hecho de haberlo mirado raro y esta se ponía a ofenderlo de esa forma.

Te quedaras hay parado o me llevaras?- escucho de pronto, sin duda esto no funcionaria, mañana hablaría con hiko y pediría q' le cambiaran de compañera- una ves decidido lo q' haría el día siguiente, subió a la motocicleta y se perdió por la cuidad.

**Laboratorios de SCHATTEN…**

Black rose caminaba por el centro sin perder vista de cada detalle q' veía en su camino, sobre todo los laboratorios ya podía imaginarse en uno, abriendo cuerpos y dando diagnósticos. Podía escuchar unos paso atrás de ella y sabia a la perfección q' pertenecían a su compañero.

Oye- escucho de pronto pero no detuvo su recorrido- tengo q' llevarte a tu departamento y eso es lo q' haré, así q' o me sigues hasta el estacionamiento o consigues un taxi q' quiera llevarte.

Que significa?- pregunto al tiempo q' giraba sobre sus talones y quedaba frente a zanza- lo dices como si fuera algo difícil.

Zanza suspiro- escucha podrás tener todos los conocimientos científicos q' sean pero tienes q' aprender algunas cosas sobre esta organización- paro un momento mientras observaba el rostro confundido de black rose- las direcciones q' asignan a cada miembro de **SCHATTEN- **prosiguió- están en las zonas rojas también conocidas como las de la perdición.

Había escuchado sobre esas zonas pero no creí q' en verdad existieran- comento black rose pues recordaba haber escuchado eso de black ángel.

Pues existen, y al menos q' seas un criminal o un miembro de **SCHATTEN**,

no te conviene pasearte por hay, ningún taxista te llevara a esa zona así q' vamonos- dicho esto paso a un lado de ella y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

**Centro SCHATTEN…**

Solo quedan dos miembros sentados uno frente al otro en el centro de juntas cuando el silencio se rompió de pronto…

No están listas- dijo battousai fríamente.

No estaríamos aquí si fuera así- respondió en el mismo tono black ángel.

No me haré responsable de tus errores en la misión, si mueres lo cual es definitivo, no afectara mi deber- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

Podía sentir la fría mirada de black ángel en su camino hacia la salida, pero para un ejecutor eso era todos los días, aun q' debía admitir q' ella tenia un poco de su carácter quizás por eso le disgusto desde el principio, de cualquier forma estaba seguro q' los 3 nuevos miembros de la organización, no sobrevivirían a su primera misión.

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Tokio----------Zona Este.**

Habían llegado prácticamente en minutos, si algo tenia q' aceptar es q' Ice no manejaba nada mal, a un podía recordar la forma en q' logro esquivar un par de autos...

Ese es tu apartamento- le dijo señalando una puerta una ves q' ambos entraron al edificio y subieron algunos pisos.

No tenia idea q' viviríamos en el mismo piso, en fin si no hay de otra- dijo al tiempo q' caminaba hacia su puerta, pero se detuvo abruptamente frente a ella- no tengo una llave.

Eso era lo q' el estaba esperando…

Novata- le dijo al tiempo q' le lanzaba las llaves sin avisarle, black cat las cacho sin problemas para luego entrar a su nuevo departamento si volver a mirar a Ice.

Luego de unos segundos mas, observando la puerta por la q' había entrado black cat, se dirigió a su departamento tenia q' comenzar con la investigación de la nueva misión.

A unos departamentos black cat recorría el q' seria su nuevo hogar, para finalmente dejarse caer sobre un pequeño sofá- por fin estoy dentro- dijo en un suspiro.

**Tokio----------Zona Norte.**

Zanza y black rose habían llegado luego de unas cuantas dificultades en el camino, tomando en cuenta q' black rose jamás se había montado en una motocicleta.

Escucha no se cual sea el transporte de los novatos pero mas te vale aprender a manejar un de estas bellezas- hablaba al tiempo q' se recargaba en su enorme motocicleta- antes de q' te asignen tu transporte.

Black rose no le prestaba atención, solo miraba el edificio q' estaba enfrente de ella, no parecía uno de lujo, es mas cualquiera q' pasara por hay por primera ves como ella, creería q' estaba abandonado.

Me estas escuchando?- pregunto en un tono desesperado al notar la distracción de black rose.

Como antes- la escucho murmurar…

Que dices?- le pregunto al tiempo q' se acercaba a ella, black rose parecía estar en otra parte.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, era como si se hubiera transportado a aquella época, a aquel lugar del q' había huido- q' te sucede?- pregunto en tono brusco, al sentirse zarandeada.

Llevo rato llamándote y no me respondes- dijo en tono enfadado.

Yo lo siento- estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos q' no se había dado cuenta de los llamados de zanza.

Como sea, nos vemos mañana temprano- dijo mientras entraba al edificio.

Black rose lo vio entrar y miro su mano izquierda, zanza le había dado las llaves de su departamento, dio un ultimo vistazo al edificio antes de entrar.

**Tokio----------Zona Sur.**

Una motocicleta se estacionaba enfrente de un viejo departamento…

Llegamos- dijo battousai bajándose de la motocicleta para mirar a black ángel al tiempo q' esta se quitaba el casco.

Que sucede?- pregunto esta, al sentir la mirada de battousai.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, battousai dio la vuelta y se alejo al interior del edificio.

Black ángel estaba a punto de ingresar al edificio cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Pero antes de q' este le hablara, se encontraba en el piso.

Wow!!, espera! Escuche q' los nuevos miembros eran ágiles pero me has sorprendido- en el piso se encontraba un sujeto, de extraña apariencia, cabello plateado y ropa extraña.

Black ángel solo lo miro y luego de unos segundos le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Soy Silver y tu?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONFIDENCIAL

Nombre Real- Enishi Yukishiro.

Alias- Silver.

Edad -24 años.

Puesto- Ejecutor.

Armas – No revelado.

Estilo – No revelado.

Estado civil- Soltero.

Dirección- Edificio Sur, piso 4, departamento 3.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Black ángel- contesto para después darse la vuelta y entrar al departamento.

Silver dio un saludo al aire antes de seguir a black ángel…

Estupido- pensó battousai quien había observado todo lo q' había sucedido afuera.

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Uff!!! Termine el cuarto capitulo, se q' tarde mucho con mi actualización, pero como saben me fui de la net por casi 4 meses, sin embargo aquí estoy de regreso con muchos ánimos de actualizar todos mis fic's.**

**Nuevo capi, nuevo personaje jejeje en el próximo capi se les viene ya por fin la misión ya q' no alcance a incluir un poco en este.**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas q' siempre me han estado apoyando e incluso echándome porras cuando toy escribiendo, los quiero!!!!. Espero disfruten este capitulo, cuídense mucho, pórtense mal, besos…sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**JELOUUU!!!! Weno pues por fin he retomado este fic q' es uno de mis favoritos ya q' es el unico del genero Accion/Dark/Locuras q' tengo jejeje y pues lamento mucho la tardanza como pudieron darse cuenta pues regrese con mucha inspiracion y muchos fic's pero claro q' no he abandonado los q' ya tenia y para prueba es q' el fic "TE SIENTO EN ESE BESO QUE FUE", pues llego a su fin ya con el 3 capi, "UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRAS" pues ya voy con el capi 9 q' espero subir la proxima semana, y la lista es larga al final del capi espero pasarles algunos titulos por si gustan hacerme el honor de leer lo q' escribo, pero weno pues volviendo a esta actualizacion en este capi se conoce a un nuevo ejecutor y la mision ya esta por comenzar, muchas gracias por su apoyo y los REVIEW'S se los respondo al final del capi vale?, q' lo disfruten...**

**ALIAS: **

**Black Angel:** Kaoru kamiya.

**Black Cat:** Misao Makimashi.

**Black Rose:** Megumi Takani.

**Battousai:** kenshin Himura.

**Ice:** Aoshi Shinomori.

**Zanza:** Sanosuke Sagara.

**Silver**: Enishi Yukishiro.

**Hiko: **Seujiro Hiko.

**Lobo:** Saitou Hajime.

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

Soy Silver y tu?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Black ángel- contesto para después darse la vuelta y entrar al departamento.

Silver dio un saludo al aire antes de seguir a black ángel…

Estupido- pensó battousai quien había observado todo lo q' había sucedido afuera.

**SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 5**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------oOo-----------------------**

**Tokio----------Zona Sur.**

**Departamento-Battousai.**

en una pequeña y semioscura habitacion podian verse dos siluetas una enfrente de la otra...

ami me agrada menos q' ati, vivir en esta zona battousai- decia silver al tiempo q' se inclinaba un poco en su asiento- pero son cosas de los superiores.

lo se asi q' da tu mensaje y largate- comenzo battousai recargandose en el pequeño sillon- tengo cosas q' hacer.

mañana comenzara la mision- comento silver al tiempo q' se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta- preparate.

si eso es todo- comenzo battousai.

tranquilo me largo de aqui- finalizo silver al tiempo q' salia del departamento.

Pero battousai no era estupido, no habia ningun mensaje q' dar, sabia a la perfeccion q' en esos momentos silver debia estar en la organizacion y su repentina visita solo se debia a q' deceaba conocer a uno de los nuevos miembros de SCHATTEN.

**Departamento-Black Angel.**

entro al departamento no era nada acogedor pero eso q' mas importaba, despues de todo ese era su tipo de hogar... penso al tiempo q' lo recorria para despues dirigirse al baño, necesitaba una ducha o no podria dormir.

acababa de salir del baño solo con su camiseta, no llevaba maletas ni posecion alguna, todo se lo habian quitado en la organizacion y mañana se le serian entregadas armas, vestimenta y con suerte un transporte, asi se evitaria tener q' viajar con su detestable compañero, al menos en lo q' hacia su parte de la mision.

**Departamento-Silver.**

Luego de la sutil presentacion q' habia tenido en la entrada con black angel y de haber visto a battousai asomado en su ventana, habia decidido pasar a saludarlo, despues del trabajo q' le habia costado salir a esas horas de la organizacion, penso en almenos divertirse un rato con battousai, sabia q' su sola precencia le incomodaba de sobre manera, pero no lo culpaba despues de todo era mutuo el desprecio.

se acerco a la pequeña cocina a prepararse algo de comer, despues de todo ya no regresaria a la organizacion hasta el anochecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tokio----------Zona Este.**

**Departamento-Ice.**

habia pasado la noche recolectando informacion acerca de los traficantes, su red de espias sin duda era la mejor de tokio, se encontraba un poco canzado asi q' luego de terminar de armar unas carpetas con la informacion necesaria para presentarselas a los superiores de SCHATTEN, cerro su lap top y se recargo en el mullido sofa, sus pensamientos vagaron a los sucesos del dia, sin duda le habia dado mucho gusto veer q' black angel habia logrado ser miembro de la organizacion ya q' desde q' la conocia sabia q' ese era su mayor deceo, pero sus recuerdos cambiaron de pronto hacia la q' seria ahora su compañera, era una chiquilla algo extrovertida cosa aun mas extraña si deceaba ser un espia, resoplo un poco, despues de todo dudaba q' black cat durara en la organizacion.

luego de apagar su despertador se dirigio al baño, no habia dormido nada mal, cosa q' agradecia por unos momentos habia pensado q' su compañera y vecina seria una escandalosa y problablemente no lo dejaria dormir. tomo sus cosas y salio al pasillo del edificio, luego de meditarlo unos segundos decidio ir a tocar a la puerta de black cat, no deceaba llegar tarde.

**Departamento-Black Cat.**

los rayos comenzaban a darle en el rostro despertandola, se habia quedado dormida en el sofa y ahora estaba un poco adolorida pero no era de quejarse asi q' solo camino al baño, se lavaria la cara y tendria q' ir al trabajo con la misma ropa q' traia puesta, aun no le entragaban su nuevo vestuario, rio un poco ya queria ver q' armas le asignarian, si de algo estaba orgullosa era de sus conociemientos en armas blancas, sin duda un par de kodachis no le vendrian nada mal.

pero unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos...abrio la puerta solo para ver hay parado a su compañero.

ya es hora- comento ice al tiempo q' caminaba hacia la salida sin esperar respuesta.

tomo la llave y cerro la puerta para salir del edificio al tiempo q' daba unos pequeños saltos y tronaba su cuello.

sin duda esa chiquilla era rara- penso ice recargado en su moto, al verla dirigirse hacia el al tiempo q' parecia calentar sus musculos como si estuviera apunto de pelear.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tokio----------Zona Norte.**

**Departamento-Zanza.**

en la habitacion podia verse la silueta de un hombre q' boxeaba, sin duda era su forma de relajarse y valla q' estaba tenso, desde q' habia entrado a la organizacion el unico q' fue su compañero y solo ocacionalmente habia sido battousai, el no sabia lidear con compañeros y menos con una mujer.

no entendia muy bien q' pensaban los jefes para asiganarles compañeros y menos a unas novatas para una mision como esa. en fin resoplo un poco, ya no habia vuelta atras, ahora solo le quedaba hacer su trabajo.

ya habia amanecido como de costumbre habia salido a correr, no es q' el paisaje de por hay se prestara para eso pero el disfrutaba cuando se topaba con uno q' otro imbecil q' intentaba asaltarlo, esa era su mejor tactica pues luego de practicar su boxeo con ellos regresaba a casa con el calentamiento suficiente para continuar con sus ejercicios.

termino de areglarse y al salir de su departamento opto por ir por su compañera quien para su sorpresa venia en direccion hacie el.

**Departamento-Black Rose.**

habia pasado noches horribles, pero sin duda esta se las llevaba a todas, el departamento tenia un peculiar olor q' no se animo a veriguar de donde provenia, quizas mas tarde habia pensado para quedarse dormida. pero estaba segura q' eso era lo q' mas deceaba, sin duda entrar a esa organizacion valia todo, se miro en el espejo su cabello suelto, miro un poco la ropa q' traia puesta para finalmente salir del departamento, topandose en uno de los pasillos con zanza.

iba a buscarte, es bueno q' me ahorraras ese trabajo- comenzo zanza caminando hacia la salida.

los dos caminaron en silecio para despues abordar la motocicleta de zanza y partir a la organizacion.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tokio----------Zona Sur.**

**Departamento-Black Angel.**

tenia mas de dos horas despierta pero no era de extrañarse desde pequeña solia dormir pocas horas, se puso de pie y se dirigio a la ventana, lo primero q' vio fue la enorme motocicleta de battousai, miro un poco el cielo, aun ni si quiera aclaraba del todo.

tomo el resto de la ropa q' se habia quitado en la noche y comenzo a vestirse, unos jeans y una playera gris con el nombre GaLvEnNi'S la boutique en la q' supuestamente trabajaba ahora, aun recordaba q' al llegar a la organizacion tanto a ella como a sus compañeras les pidieron se cambiaran y se pusieran esa ropa, cosa q' no era de extrañarse en una organizacion de ese tipo, cualquier precaucion para evitar el uso de camaras o microfonos era tomada.

una ves vestida solo ato su cabello como era costumbre, salio del edificio y se acerco a la motocicleta, tenia q' aceptar q' era hermosa, aun recordaba esa escapada q' habia dado en su adolecencia, claro q' no era en una moto como esa pero el hecho de sentirse libre era lo q' le habia encantado.

escucho unos pasos atras de ella y al girar se topo con los ojos ambarinos de battousai.

**Departamento-Battousai.**

se habia levantado al baño, aun era temprano asi q' solo se estiro un poco cuando se percato q' habia dejado su ventana abierta, se acerco a cerrarla cuando su sorpresa aumento al ver hay afuera a black angel mirando su motocicleta, sin pensarlo dos veces se areglo y salio...

luego de quedarse unos segundos mirando a black angel subio a su motocicleta, seguido por ella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Centro SCHATTEN…**

nuevamente se encontraban sentados en esa enorme mesa del centro de SCHATTEN, la mision iniciaba...

perfecto ya estamos todos- comenzo hiko al tiempo q' entraba al salon y tomaba asiento enfrente del lobo.

ice supongo q' tienes algo de informacion- decia el lobo mirandolo fijamente.

ice asintio con la cabeza al tiempo q' sacaba unas carpetas y se las pasaba tanto al lobo como a hiko

como podran ver descubri q' kamakata se reunira en un restaurante de la ciudad con algunos otros miembros del gobierno

averiguaste quien organiza la comida?-pregunto hiko

esa es la mejor parte-comenzo ice- al parecer un hombre rico quizo dar la bienvenida a kamakata, pero mis investigaciones me llevaron a q' es nada mas q' teska el jefe de los traficantes de la zona sur.

el lobo tomo el telefono q' se encontraba a su lado y llamo a la q' parecia ser su secretaria, una ves q' llego la mujer este le entrego la carpeta al tiempo q' le ordenaba sacar cinco copias.

ya cada miembro tenia en sus manos la informacion q' ice habia conseguido.

ice y black cat su mision sera estar en ese restaurante, pasaran desapercibidos como clientes, deben conseguir el horario en q' zarpara el barco, cuanta tripulacion llevara y en q' terminos cierran el trato, no importa los metodos q' utilicen... quiero la informacion sobre esta mesa.

entendido- dijieron a la par cat black y ice.

en cuanto tengan esa informacion regresaran a la organizacion, todos los demas estaremos esperando- agrego el lobo.

black angel y battousai deberan estar listos al atardecer, partiran de esta oficina al muelle, su mision sera abordar el barco sin ser vistos, cuando el barco este a mitad del camino deberan encargarse de los tripulantes sin dejar evidencia alguna, el unico sobreviviente q' deberan dejar sera el q' dirija el barco y deberan eliminarlo al momento en q' lleguen al puerto, deberan desaparecer y regresar a la organizacion a dar su informe- explico hiko.

tanto black angel como battousai asintieron con la cabeza.

esto nos lleva a la fase tres, black rose y zanza ustedes tomaran un avion esta noche en cuanto tengamos la informacion de ice y black cat, una ves lleguen deberan encargarse de llevar al menos cuatro reporteros de distintas televisoras al puerto en donde llegara el barco con la carga, ademas deberan localizar al menos a cinco familiares de los niños q' transportaran, todo deberan manejarlo de una forma anonima, no deben olvidarse de q' habra traficantes esperando la llegada del barco... eliminenlos sin evidencia antes de q' la multitud llegue al puerto, una ves el barco llegue y comience el alboroto ustedes tomaran un vuelo de regreso- continuo el lobo.

perfecto- comenzo zanza, entendido- finalizo black rose.

pues parece q' las mision quedo clara para cada grupo, eso es todo ejecutores retirense- prosiguio hiko.

yo tambien me retiro- dijo el lobo poniendose de pie y saliendo de la habitacion atras de ice, battousai y zanza.

señoritas esta es su primera mision, deberan hacerla a la perfeccion no toleramos errores- prosiguio hiko.

las tres lo miraban seriamente sin duda harian un buen trabajo.

pasando a otros asuntos hoy se les entregara un guardarropa a cada una, en el podran encontrar todo tipo de ropa q' necesiten para cada ocacion asi como sus accesorios y calzado. espero se hayan instalado ya en su departamento, como se dieron cuenta son muy simples si permanecen con vida sin duda iran dandole su toque, en cuanto a las armas podran ir a escogerlas en cuanto terminemos aqui, estan en el salon de entramiento en donde espero pasen su tiempo libre, por ultimo sus transportes aun no son asignados asi q' seguiran viajando con sus compañeros, alguna pregunta??- decia al tiempo q' se ponia de pie.

todas se pusieron de pie...

perfecto, en ese caso al terminar de elegir sus armas suban a la tienda de ropa, hay estaran esperandolas tres camionetas con sus guardarropas q' las llevaran a sus departamentos; cat black la reservacion en el restaurante sera hecha para las dos de la tarde tu y ice deberan estar listos a esa hora- concluyo hiko saliendo de la habitacion.

entendido- dijo black cat.

sera mejor ir por las armas- comenzo black rose al tiempo q' salia de la habitacion seguida por black cat y black angel. caminaron por el centro y luego de preguntarle a un joven q' pasaba, llegaron a la sala de entramiento. era una enorme habiatacion en la q' habia sacos de boxeo, aparatos de gimnacio, un area al parecer para combates con katanas, seguido de probador de armas, la habitacion tambien contaba con unas escaleras q' llevaban a un segundo piso, al parecer una cabina desde donde podia observarse toda la habitacion.

al fondo podian verse dos habitaciones, una decia vestidores, la otra parecia ser un deposito, se dirigieron a el.

todas las paredes de la habitacion estaban llenas con todo tipo de armas de un lado podian verse armas blancas y del otro todo tipo de armamento militar.

la sonrisa de black cat no podia ser mas enorme sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigio a la seccion de armas blancas seguida de black angel, mientras black rose opto por la seccion de armas militares.

creo q' esta sera mi acompañante- black angel sujetaba una katana de mango negro.

pues yo optare por esta preciosura- decia black rose al tiempo q' apuntaba hacia el frente con una Tactical.

al igual q' black angel yo opto por estas armas- decia una feliz black cat al tiempo q' sujetaba una kodashi en cada mano.

crei q' tu especialidad eran la kunais- comento black rose un poco confundida por la eleccion de black cat.

mi entranimiento ninja lo lleve a cabo con kunais- explico- pero eso no significa q' no sepa manejar a estas bellezas- finalizo con una sonrisa.

parece q' hicieron una buena eleccion, escucharon de pronto en la entrada, las tres giraron a ver al dueño de esa voz...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CONFIDENCIAL**

Nombre Real Soujiro Seta.

Alias Celestial Sword.

Edad 24 años.

Puesto Ejecutor.

Armas katana y Conocimiento en Armas Militares.

Estilo Shukuchi.

Estado civil Soltero.

Dirección Edificio Oeste, Piso 8, Departamento 6, Tokio.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

lamento interrumpirlas no sabia q' se encontraban en este lugar, soy Celestial Sword... ustedes deben ser los nuevos miembros.

black rose asintio con la cabeza, por su parte black angel continuo con su inspeccion de armas y black cat solo lo observaba con una mirada divertida.

me retiro para q' continuen... siempre son mejor dos q' una- concluyo mirando a black cat para despues salir de la habitacion.

creo q' tambien tomare esta- comento black angel al tiempo q' tomaba una SP01 Shadow provocando q' black cat y black rose voltieran a verla.

en ese caso yo tomare esta- continuo black cat sujerando una Glok 3 Generation.

yo llevare estas dos- finalizo black rose al tiempo q' mostraba una Tactical y una Benelli Nova slug.

por tu estatura seguro manejarias bien una katana- comento black angel.

si puede ser, pero siempre he preferido las armas militares... son mas confiables al menos para mi- concluyo black rose.

unas ves elegidas sus armas salieron de la habitacion para subir a la tienda...

por aqui... escucharon al salir del elevador, una señorita las condujo a la entrada de la tienda en donde esperaban los conductores q' las llevarian a sus departamentos.

**CONTINUARA ...**

Pues ya estubo hay el quinto capitulo q' espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones en un **REVIEW** no sean malillos, y cambiando el tema pues como veran actualizo casi en la noche ya q' hoy me dieron la tarde libre (en lugar de q' me dieran todo el dia ¬¬) pero weno, lo malo es q' la semana q' viene no tendre descanso en el trabajo ya q' esta tarde contara como descanso de la q' sigue sinf snif, pero weno aun asi no piendo abandonarlos y salvarlos de leer mis locuras asi q' seguire actualizando, ahora mil gracias a todos por leer y mil disculpas por el retraso y GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL A:

**DEJENME REVIEW'S** !!!!!!!!!!!!! los quero y tambien quiero ponerles los titulos de los fic's q' escrito y publicado por si aun no los leen y me hacen el honor de hacerlo vale??? hay van:

**"AMOR de un VAGABUNDO": **Lo acabo de publicar y es del genero romance la pareja es kenshin/kaoru y trata sobre el inicio de la serie, realmente kenshin conocio a kaoru asi?? para mi q' el ya la habia visto desde antes y por ello andaba cerca del dojo de kaoru... pasen a leer les gustara.

**"HALLOWEN Una Noche de Brujas de Locos": **Es del genero comico o eso intento nn' parejas KK, AM y SM. Apenas va arrancando (capi 1).

**"Un Viaje Sin Mirar Atras":** Es del genero Romance, Comico y Drama, parejas KK, AM y SM. Ya va en el capitulo 8.

"**HECHIZADOS":** Es del genero comico y apenas va arrancando (capi 1), parejas KK, AM y SM.

**"Un Rencuentro o Un Adios":** Es Drama y snif snif ya esta el final quizas solo haga un epilogo aun no lo se. ( solo 2 capis).

**"Te Siento en ese Beso q' no Fue": **Es del genero Drama y parejas son KK, SM y AM. Tambien finalizo pero quizas haya epilogo. (solo 3 capis)

**"La Transformacion de la Busu": **Es Comico y Romance, parejas KK, AM y SM, tambien va arrancando (capi 1).

"**Amante Solitario": **Es Romance y Drama, parejas KK, AM y SM, va en capi 3 pero actualizare pronto.

**"Una confucion":** Es un One-shot es Drama ya saben snif snif pareja KK, he pensado en un mejor final para este fic.

**"Angel":** Es un **LEMON** jejejeje el 1º y unico q' escrito la pareja es kaoru/kenshin.

"**Tormentosa Frustracion" :** Es del genero Romance, Drama y de todo un poco, las parejas son KK, AM y SM, va en el capi 8 y estoy por actualizar el fic.

**"SOMBRAS de la NOCHE":** jejeje ¬¬ pues como ya dije es el unico fic de este genero q' escrito aun q' quizas haga mas, como vieron va en el capi 5 y estare actualizandolo seguido las parejas son: Battousai/kaoru, Aoshi/MIsao y Zanza o sano ¬¬ y Megumi.

Besos...sayonara.

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
